Dancing in the Rain
by Gone-Goonie
Summary: Lily watched the rain fall... and thought about James. R'R! THis is a ONESHOT!


**yeah know, everyone thats anyone has a ficlet with the title 'Dancing in the Rain' well it was raining and the idea came to me. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I ideas are mine, but I couldn't come up with a better title than 'dancing in the rain' that I have heard a few times, anyways... **

**

* * *

**

**Dancing In the Rain **

**Why do we dance in the rain? Maybe to clear our minds and forget everything, maybe just to have fun, maybe to praise the water droplets that only fall to help something, the rain only falls for one reason. **

The students of Hogwarts School would be outside right now except for the rain, no one wanted to get their clothes dirty. There where those few people who sat under the trees and walked slowly in the rain. A certain red haired girl sat next to her window. This girl had amazing green eyes and pale skin. She was more on the petite side.

She gazed out of the window and watched the rain fall on the ground. Rain brought back too many memories for her. She laughed at the remembrance of a rain storm during a Quidich match.

_The game was pretty boring until the rain and thunder started. She was about to head inside with her friends so they didn't catch a cold. Then the announcer yelled over the thunder," Looks like James Potter has seen the snitch! And he's off!" _

_They all watched the boy on the broom shoot after the golden snitch at a loud clap of thunder echoed over the sky…_

_The crowd went wild at the youngest member of the Gryffindor team grabbed the snitch as the rain continued to come down even harder. He grinned like an idiot. He landed with the rest of the players and started to search the crowd for that one red haired girl, "Evans!" He called._

_The young girl turned her head, "Care to dance?" He asked her. _

"_Sod off Potter." She replied and walked away before the rain came clapping down to the earth._

She giggled as she remembered right after that moment Orlando Martinez asked Lily to go out with him. She agreed.

Lily smiled and remember a special third year day when it started to rain...

_The students where running back from classes outside to try to get inside before getting soaked to the bone, no one wanted to go to the infirmary. _

"_Evans!" _

"_What Potter?" Lily asked him, as the young boy caught up with her._

"_Dance with me!" He called._

"_Potter leave me alone why don't you?" The young girl plead. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't like you damnit!"_

"_Watch you language Evans, don't want to mess the perfect record and get detention." He yelled as he ran in front of her._

Lily frowned as she remembered that was day that one of her best friends, Molly, slipped and broke her arm. She also smiled and remembered the boy she was dating, Arthur, helped her up and they walked together to the infirmary. She just remembered how cute they looked together.

Fourth year…

_Lily was sitting peacefully in the common room, when a clap of thunder scared her._

"_Evans?" The boy who had grown up so much asked her._

"_Yes Potter?"_

"_Will you dance with me?"_

"_No Potter, I will not dance with you."_

"_Please?"_

"_Leave me alone." Lily said before gathering her things and walking towards the dorm._

Right after that, she remembered reading her favorite book, '_Hogwarts a History'_ for the first time.

"Lily what are you thinking about?" One of her friends, Alexis said. Alexis then took her arm and pulled her towards the door for lunch. Lily took her jacket and smiled at her.

"The rain," She replied simply.

"Remember in 5th year when you and Jason where dating?" Alexis said and laughed as she moved her nose.

Lily smiled.

_Lily sat with her boyfriend, Jason Armstrong and talked. They saw the flash of lightning out of the window._

"_Care to dance Evans?"_

"_Potter, I have a boyfriend and don't think he'll like that very much."_

"_I think he might enjoy it." James said with a smirk and cast a simple hex._

_Jason was petrified. _

"_Potter, what the hell have you done!"_

"_Dance with me Evans." _

"_No."_

She frowned, right after that, Jason had dumped her…

In 6th year it was a bit different.

_The rain pitter- pattered against the windows in Herbolagy class. _

_Lily sat with her friends, Ren, Kasey, and Alexis, they where laughing away at the free time Professor Sprout had given them._

"_If it isn't them." A boy with black hair and blue eyes spat at the girls, he was known as Sirius Black,_

"_Just because I dumped you don't mean you have to hate." Kasey said, she was an African- English girl with long black hair._

"_She dumped you Pad? I thought you dumped her…?" The smallest of the group said. The boy, Sirius practically growled at him._

"_Evans, dance with me."_

"_No,"_

"_Why not?" _

_Lily was expecting this; she always did when it rained at Hogwarts. _

Lily was taken out of her thoughts, it had been rained for over an hour, why wasn't Potter here?

"Miss Potter?" Alexis asked. As they sat at the lunch table.

"Ye-No!" Lily said and grabbed a sandwich.

"I told you that you loved him!"

"I do not love bloody Potter!"

"Yes you do!"

Lily thought… I don't love Potter and his hair, and how messy it is… and his deep beautiful eyes… the way he looks at me...

"Fuck… I do love Potter." She dropped her sandwich. She couldn't believe she had fallen for him... of all people.

"Go ask him to dance. He's in the entrance hall." Alexis hinted, Lily grabbed her coat and said, "Thank you!"

"Don't forget to tell him you love him!"

Lily turned tears where in her eyes.

"I won't."

Lily ran through the halls looking for James, she finally came to the entrance hall as he was walking up the stairs.

"JAMES POTTER!" She yelled.

James turned around and saw that fiery beauty standing before him.

"Yes Lily dear?"

Lily ran up the stairs and said, "James, will you dance with me?"

James's eyes where pure delight.

"Ar-Are you serious?"

"No silly I'm Lily." She said. (AN: What's a L/J story without the whole Sirius/Serious pun eh?)

"Will you dance with me or not?" She asked.

"Of course, come on." He said and took her hands and ran through the crowds coming in from classes right into the rain,

James took Lily's hands in his, "Why did you ask me to dance with you Lily?"

"Because James, you didn't ask me to dance with you."

"Did you miss my invitation?" He teased.

"James Potter I love you with all my heart." She said.

After James recovered from the shock of the words, he said,"Lily, I have waited for those words for seven long years."

"Do you love me back?"

"Yes. I will till the day I die."

"We will die together then." Lily said.

* * *

I wanted to correct this a little... mostly the same though 


End file.
